Blue
by Zusa
Summary: In a setting where no one seems to understand themselves, Zexion finds himself with more problems than expected. One sided, two sided, and suggested Zemyx, Roxion, and AkuRoku.
1. Love Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts and if you thought I did, thanks.

Warning: Some boys loving boys and some sex with those boys.

Blue

Love Me

Kick kick kick. He was doing it again. "Roxas, I don't care how bored you are. The Superior is talking."

"He's just going on about the same crap as usual. Why do you take him so seriously?"

Xemnas' orange eyes stopped scanning the room and concentrated on Roxas. His reiterated speech came to a halt. Roxas rolled his eyes away from Zexion until the Superior's gaze wandered elsewhere.

He leaned toward Zexion. "You don't really believe these ideas he has, do you?"

Zexion did believe Xemnas. He thought the Superior was brilliant. This arrogant newbie just didn't understand. Yet he was still listening to him and not to the Superior. Roxas was free thinking and had refreshingly new views on everything. His thoughts were intelligent but the organization had been taught differently so Zexion saw them to be wrong. He had been listening to what Roxas was sharing since the troublemaker first appeared in the organization a little while ago. Alas, as entertaining as Roxas' words were, they were also irritating when spoken over someone Zexion highly admired.

"Roxas," Xemnas was done being spoken over, "I trust you haven't finished your day's work. Why not go ahead?" It was as much of a question as Vaan is pale.

Roxas gave a disconcerted sigh and left the room, leaving Xemnas with his talk and Zexion with the peace he wanted.

The next day began with a message from Xemnas. The usual tall white room was closed for reasons no one seemed to know or care about and was thus replaced with a plain small room with a few desk like chairs. So, all of the organization members piled into the relatively new meeting place and listened to what Xemnas had to say. All, that is, except for Roxas. He was busy prodding the side of Zexion's neck and waiting for a reaction.

"Really Roxas," Zexion continued to look at the Superior.

Roxas smiled. "It's too easy."

These organization meetings occurred almost everyday and for the past couple weeks Roxas had made them all unbearable. Everyday Zexion looked forward to the annoyance getting in trouble.

The poking continued throughout most of Xemnas' little talk, interrupted once in a while to argue quietly with a point of Xemnas'. The points weren't quiet enough.

"Speaking of control, it seems as though our still new friend Roxas has none." He didn't need to say anymore. Roxas left with the same exasperated expression as usual.

The rest of the day went on as the days normally did: nothing surprising, nothing new, and nothing interesting. The only thing Zexion found slightly out of the ordinary was a conversation in the evening.

"So," Demyx began the chat, "you and Roxas."

Zexion was half paying attention. The two were in Zexion's room, Demyx playing with Zexion's hair and Zexion reading while swatting Demyx's hand away. "What about Roxas?"

"Come on. Don't tell me you don't see it." Zexion gave Demyx a concerned face. "Come on! He's been flirting with you everyday since he got here!"

Zexion turned away. "What is this, a slumber party? We are not talking about boys." He went back to his book. "Besides, we _are _the boys. Boys don't talk about other boys and boys certainly don't like other boys."

"If you say so..."

"What's that supposed to mean? Roxas is gay for me?"

"It wouldn't be that weird."

"Come on, Demyx. This is Organization XIII. There aren't a bunch of homos running around." Zexion lied. He had always questioned his sexuality and tried to cover it up with hints of homophobia.

His façade never fooled Demyx, who rolled his eyes and breathed out a disbelieving, "okay."

That night Zexion laid in his bed thinking about that irritating conversation. Why did Demyx bring that up? Did he really think Roxas was flirting with him? What a stupid thought.

The following afternoon Zexion attended another meeting. He was oddly disappointed when he didn't see Roxas. A few minutes went by when the rebellious blonde decided to show up. He loudly strolled over to his usual spot next to Zexion while Xemnas continued talking. He sat sideways in his seat so he could rest his feet on the side of Zexion's.

"And you were…?" Zexion kept his gaze straight ahead.

"I thought taking a longer lunch wouldn't hurt."

Xemnas was a patient man but today was not a good day. "Roxas, I am sorry this does not hold your attention. It seems as though you're only interested in Zexion."

Behind Zexion's hair were two flushed cheeks. Surely Xemnas meant to say that differently. Xemnas looked around. "Today's meeting is important. It would be a shame for you to miss it. Why don't you move next to Marluxia for now? The empty seat next to the pink haired man was directly behind Zexion. Whoa, Xemnas. Don't go making decisions too drastic. Zexion rolled his eyes.

Kick kick kick. So it began again. Xemnas didn't notice Zexion's personal discomfort. "Ugh." Zexion gave an annoyed sigh. The kicking stopped, but he now felt fingers running down his upper spine. He gasped. The only person who ever touched Zexion was Demyx who just played with his hair every so often. Zexion didn't know what to say. The Superior's words were drained from his ears and all he could hear was the conversation he had with Demyx the day before, the one about Roxas…and flirting and men liking…men. His blush stayed behind his purplish locks. This couldn't be good for him. He opened his mouth to protest the sensation but didn't really want them to stop.

He started to tilt his head back when he saw Demyx sitting to his left out of the corner of his eye. The sitar player had a half shocked, half blank stare on him that ran into Zexion's direction. "Um," Zexion turned halfway around and shoved Roxas' hand away. He cleared his throat and whispered to Demyx, "How stupid." Demyx didn't change his expression. "I just," Zexion kept going, "I don't really like being stared at. No one does."

Demyx gave a small smile, "Unless you're an attention whore like Roxas." He glanced behind Zexion and smirked. Roxas was examining Marluxia with a judgmental glare. Marluxia was pretending not to notice. The flowery man finally said,

"If you make that face long enough, it's going to stay like that forever."

"Roxas!" for the first time in a while, Zexion, Roxas, Demyx, and Marluxia heard Xemnas' voice. "I said that's all. Are you not going to run out now?"

"Oh," Roxas looked at the superior, "guess so." He stood up and strolled out of the room.

The other members began doing the same, going back to their various tasks and activities. "I don't really feel like eating with everyone else today." Demyx stayed in his chair while Zexion started getting up. "Why don't we have lunch in your room today, Zexy?"

"Ugh. That name makes me want to puke. So does the idea of a date with you."

Demyx gave Zexion a big grin. "Don't be silly. You said so yourself," he mellowed down his voice to sound like Zexion's, "'Boys don't like other boys.'"

Zexion made the closest thing he could to a smile. "Yeah but you're weird." He put out his hand to help Demyx up, who accepted it and walked out of the room with Zexion.

Lunch was quite enjoyable. The two sat on Zexion's bed and talked about the organization members. Xemnas and his creepy eyes, Xigbar and his creepy eye patch, etc. They went down the list and approached Zexion.

"Hmm," Demyx pondered, "Zexion and his creepy information steeling book."

"That's all you can say about me? How disappointing." Zexion pretended to look sad. The list continued and eventually Demyx came up. "Demyx…" Zexion began, "and his creepy liking for me." He gave Demyx a challenging look.

"Ooh," Demyx scrunched his face, "I was saving that for Roxas."

Zexion attempted another smile.

"Yeah," Demyx continued, "nothing creepier than friends." His eyes rolled. A few more names passed. "And finally," Demyx paused, "Roxas and his creepy…blue eyes." He looked at Zexion as if to confirm Roxas' eye color.

"Demyx…" Zexion looked up at his strange friend, "your eyes are blue."

"Are not!" Demyx immediately defended. "Nuh uh. My eyes are a beautiful rare green!"

"I'm looking at them right now. They're blue."

Demyx smirked and looked into Zexion's eyes. "Don't be mad that yours are…blue." His smirk sank.

A chuckle came from Zexion, and a hidden blush sprawled across his face when he realized they were still looking into each other's eyes. He looked down and cleared his throat. "Um…" his voice shook. "I guess there are a lot of creepy things about Roxas."

"Yeah…" Demyx sighed. "Uh," he gathered his thoughts. "Yeah I mean, who touches people's backs? Creeper."

"At least he doesn't look creepy."

Demyx looked down, "No, no I guess he doesn't. Uh I better get back to work." He smiled. "I have a lot to do today. So do you." He stood up and started to leave.

Zexion put his cheek on his palm, "Of course." They had today off. "Uh, Demyx!" Zexion raised his voice for the first time in a while. Demyx stopped and turned to Zexion. "Let's…have lunch here again tomorrow. It was better than eating with Larxene and Xaldin and everyone else."

Demyx gave him a big grin, "Yeah." Zexion let out a sigh as Demyx walked out his door. What was he doing to himself? This would always happen. He and Demyx would spend time alone then Zexion would just be left with his stupid thoughts. No. It was okay. This time he had someone else to think about. Wait. Who said he could think about Roxas? Who said he even cared about Roxas? Such annoying thoughts.

That night, just when Zexion decided he was too tired to stay awake any longer, there was a knock at his door.

"Saix," He answered, "what a delightful surprise."

"Zexion, it's not like you to talk back." Saix's voice was calm.

"It's been a long day."

"Don't get too ready for it to be over. The Superior has called together a prompt meeting."

"Lovely."

"Don't take too long." Blue hair trailed off as Saix continued down the hall outside Zexion's door.

Zexion gave a long sigh and followed distantly after. He walked into the makeshift meeting room and saw Saix had been collecting the members in order. "Ugh., stupid small number."

Xigbar overheard. "Hey, I'm number two. I'm the one with something to complain about." He smiled.

Zexion kept his 'wow life sucks' expression as he glanced at Xigbar and sat next to no one. Demyx should come in soon. He's only two away if you don't count Saix. Finally, there's eight and blonde hair-Demyx. Zexion raised his hand slightly as if it was hard to find him amongst the five other people. Demyx gave him a grin and sat down beside him, pulling his chair closer to Zexion as he usually did. Zexion always thought no one had ever taught Demyx about personal boundaries.

"Nice to see you so late at night, Zexy! Don't think I ever have."

"Well," Zexion avoided the distant innuendo, "it's like me, only the clock says something different." He earned a smirk from Demyx.

"One day you won't be able to avoid one of my sex jokes. It'll be great!"

Zexion was about to give his equivalent of a smile when he felt a jolt on his sides. "Ah." He jumped a little and looked around furiously.

"It was just a poke. You don't have to freak out to get my attention." Roxas sat down in the chair to Zexion's right. "You shouldn't be so jumpy or people like me will pick on you."

Demyx looked away with a discouraged expression but turned back almost immediately, fake smile glued to his disappointed face. "Alright! Roxas is here, which means this meeting should start pretty soon, right?"

"Who knows with these guys." Roxas crossed his arms then unfolded them to mess with some loose strings on Zexion's coat.

"Sorry to interrupt your lives for a second time today," Xemnas began speaking, "tonight's meeting is crucial because-"

"Because you have power issues and need to know you can call us like dogs no matter what time it is?" Roxas watched the Superior.

"Roxas," Zexion butted in, "it's too late for that."

"I'm sure everyone thinks it's a bit late for this little get-together."

"I am glad we are all on the same page, then Roxas." Xemnas said, "now then…" As he continued talking Roxas sighed and turned to Zexion.

"I didn't see you eating lunch with Demyx today. What were you two doing?"

"We," Zexion hesitated for some reason, "we just needed to finish some things."

"Yeah, I guess you seem like someone who'd work a lot. I wouldn't think the same for mullet head over there, though."

"Well, it's not really a mullet. It's more like a…"

Zexion let it drop. He didn't give up going to bed to argue about mullets. Neither did Xemnas.

"Once again it seems as though my message hasn't quite reached you, Roxas. I would like to think of you all," he looked around at the other twelve members, "I would like to think of you as my responsible nobodies who seek common goals and do everything in their power to achieve them. I would not like to think of you, however, as misbehaved children who cannot keep their mouths shut. Roxas, you have shown that you are an excellent nobody who works well, but you have also shown me the selfish child without sense. Therefore, I have been and will continue treating you like a child. Now please do me the honorable favor of not sitting next to my Cloaked Schemer or anywhere near him. There happens to be an empty seat next to number eight right across the room. Why don't you take it?"

Roxas looked half angry and half surprised, but like a good nobody, he plopped down next to the bright red haired man.

"No," Zexion whispered to himself, "anyone but Axel."

"Ouch." Demyx cooed. "Right next to Mr. Pretty Pants."

"He's the best looking one here. I'm going to look about as attractive as Xigbar now. Wait." Zexion stopped himself. Since when was being attractive an issue? Was he trying to win over Roxas without telling himself first? This was ridiculous. Zexion shook his head. Maybe those thoughts could disappear...but he needed those thoughts…now he was just confused.

"Are you okay, Zexy? You look a little lost."

"Um," Zexion shook his head again, mental Etch A Sketch not working. "Be quiet. The Superior's talking." He faked a scowl.

"Alright," Demyx looked a little defeated and gazed over at Roxas' new spot. He could tell Roxas was trying not to look at Axel. "Not gonna work," Demyx quietly sang to himself, "he's way too pretty to be ignored."

An excruciating forty five minutes later, Xemnas at last stopped talking and dismissed everyone. As the members started to drag themselves back to their rooms for forcefully prolonged sleep, Demyx glanced back over at Roxas and Axel.

The short blonde looked like he was in pain. As Axel started to stand up, Roxas' eyes finally and fiercely studied the red haired beauty's face. He was standing as well and continued to awkwardly stand there and stare. "You're…" he choked out.

"The name's Axel. Got it memorized?"

Roxas stuttered in front of Axel's confidence. "I-I don't think it'll be that hard to remember." He tried to calm down and keep up his contradicting personality.

"Heh," the fiery boy smirked. "You'd be surprised." He shrugged the most beautiful shrug Roxas had ever seen and turned from their brief conversation. "See you around," Axel looked back to the blonde wreck and examined his short build, "Roxas."

Roxas felt his throat turn into a desert and stomach implode on itself. Did a guy really just make him feel like that? He better not be thinking about him tonight. "That guy…" Roxas was still standing on the same spot, "I can't remember his name."


	2. Believe Me

Believe Me

Zexion groaned as he watched light invade his eyes. "Ugh," he rolled over and stumbled off his bed. "Blech, another day." On his long morning journey to the shower, someone knocked on his door. "What?!" Zexion snapped as he slammed his door open.

"Zexion!"

The agitated boy took a deep breath to calm his heart rate. Time to get back to cool Zexion mode. Now he just needed a retort…"You sound surprised I answered. Expecting someone else here?"

"Well," Roxas looked anxious, "I assumed Demyx is always with you, but that's not what I'm here for."

The intrusive blonde wasn't that far off. Demyx had quite a few 'lonely nights' where he crashed on the floor of Zexion's room. It didn't do any harm.

"Zexion!" Roxas regained Zexion's sleepy attention. "This has been killing me all night!"

"Hmm?" Zexion couldn't have sounded less interested even if he was curious.

"I need to know!"

"What?" His hopes rose. Maybe Roxas had something to say about Zexion. Why was he taking so long to tell him?

"I have to know the name of the-" what words could Roxas use to describe him? That gorgeous man? That beautiful specimen? "That really pretty guy?" Not very subtle, but nothing better came to mind.

"Hmm," Zexion pretended to think. "Pretty guys…let me think…well I haven't seen Riku around in a while, but I guess there's Saix, maybe Xemnas if power whores are your thing. Uh…"

Roxas didn't appreciate the fake interest. "I'm serious! Why won't you just tell me?"

Zexion turned up the corners of his lips as he thought about the chakram-wielding beauty. "Don't you have it memorized?"

A scowl crossed Roxas' forehead. He clenched his teeth, "Sorry to bother you so early." He turned around.

"Come on, Roxas," Zexion stopped him, "were you really so intoxicated by him?" He was wearing a disappointed face.

"N-no way! I just really need to talk to him. That's all."

"Hmm," Zexion kept his shield up. There was no chance he was going to show how it felt like someone just punched his stomach or how he wanted to punch someone else's stomach. "Just try to make your man love less obvious next time. 'Guy with red hair' or 'fire guy' sounds better than 'really pretty guy.'" Roxas nodded patiently. Zexion sighed. "You mean Axel, don't you?"

Roxas gave a sigh of relief and smiled. "Axel, huh? I'll remember it this time." He took off down the hall and waved, "I owe you, Zex!"

"Hmph," Zexion closed his door and crossed his arms. "You bet you do." Zexion sat on his bed. "What a nice start to a fantastic day." His shoulders sank as the conversation prior to his brief rest made him forget about posture. "I'm definitely loving life right now."

The door Zexion just closed swung open. He didn't feel like looking up, "Come on in," he mumbled.

"Good morning, sunshine!" Demyx didn't hear Zexion's comment. He climbed onto the moping boy's bed and blew on the back of his neck.

"Demyx you weirdo, what are you doing?" Zexion twitched his head a little.

"Come on! Cheer up! Don't let a moron like Roxas kill your day."

Zexion found Demyx's positivity annoying. He turned to face the watery wonder. "Yeah but…" He paused. "How did you know this was about Roxas?"

"I'm not stupid! Well, not stupid enough not to notice things, anyway. Even when you don't notice."

"Hey, don't let a moron like Zexion kill your day." Zexion ruffled Demyx's blonde mohawk.

Demyx gave half a smile and half a grin. "I think that's the first time you've willingly touched me."

"Yeah well," Zexion hopped off his bed, "you're not exactly repulsive."

The pleased blonde followed Zexion from the bed. "Ooh Zexion's not disgusted by someone!" Demyx tilted his head back and sang, "Zexion's got a crush on me!"

"Ahaha," Zexion's monotone voice half heartedly let out. He sang back, "Demyx has to work today."

"Aw," Demyx looked down. "You win." He smiled, "See you around lunch!"

"Yeah," Zexion muttered as Demyx practically skipped out the door. He always secretly wished they got missions together, even though everyone usually worked alone.

"Zexion!" A burst of shortness rushed through Zexion's door.

"What a nice morning," Zexion lied.

"You'll never guess what happened!"

"Probably not."

"Xemnas put Axel and me on a mission together!"

Zexion frowned. How nice. "That's …so great." He didn't make an effort to sound interested. Instead, he made his way to his bathroom. "I'm taking a shower now. Bye."

Roxas stood in front of Zexion's door surprised. Whatever. He wasn't going to let a moron like Zexion kill his day. The disconcerted blonde turned around and took on a quick stride down the hall. Everything didn't have to be about Zexion. He felt a hand plop down on top of his head.

"In a rush there?"

The flustered and invaded boy turned back around and looked up. "A-Ax…"

"You didn't forget again, did you?"

"Who says I forgot in the first place?" Roxas' face almost glowed.

"If there's one thing I don't like its bad memorization skills."

Roxas swallowed what seemed like the last of his confidence. "Then maybe you should stop forgetting your manners."

"You're the one steeling my fire powers with those flaming cheeks of yours," he laughed a little.

Roxas threw his hands on his cheeks to hide them. "W-what? That's just-I obviously just took a bath."

"That must have been one exciting bath. Invite me next time."

This was not cooling Roxas' cheeks down. "Don't you have some place to be?"

"Why? Is now a good time? I thought you just had one," Axel tried to look serious. For once in a long time, Roxas had no idea what to say. Axel caught on, "Actually, we have a mission together today…or did you forget?"

"You're making my memory look a lot worse than it is, you know," Roxas decided it was time to start redeeming himself.

"If you say so," he gave a shrug and leaned in slightly toward Roxas. "But I guess it's not all bad when _you _forget."

Roxas could feel his personality coming back. "I'm so flattered."

"I'm not surprised, but we should probably take this charming conversation onto the mission. We have all day but it'll make it more interesting."

Taking Axel's advice, the two started down the hall and walked outside.

"Knock knock, Zexy!"

"You could just knock, Demyx," Zexion grumbled.

"You could just accept me for the fantastic man I am." Demyx walked in and sat next to Zexion on his bed.

"But the first would be easier." Zexion took the paper bag Demyx was holding and looked inside to find, "Sandwiches?"

"We agreed to have lunch today so I thought I'd make it."

Zexion's emotion barrier disallowed him from telling Demyx how surprisingly sweet that was. He expected something nasty and unnecessary to come out of his mouth instead, but he just said, "Thanks, Demyx."

His friend smiled and answered, "No problem, Zexy! Anything for you!" The boys' lunch together was fairly talkative and as usual, consisted mostly of making fun of the other members and including as many innuendos as they could fit in.

"You know, Demyx, it's pretty bad karma to be saying those things about people."

"Eh," Demyx crinkled up the paper bag, "I think the bad stuff that happened in the past and the bad stuff happening now is because of all the bad things we're about to do."

"So you don't care?" Zexion felt a bit like smiling.

"That or I don't want to." Demyx smiled for Zexion.

"Then we can just have bad pasts together, even if we don't know about them."

Demyx looked beside himself to see Zexion looking at him. He stared back into the schemer's eyes, smile leaving his face. "I have to go. I'm pretty busy today." Demyx stood up and made his way to Zexion's door.

"Usually I'm the one who kicks you out."

"Yeah, it's pretty weird today." He headed out the door waving, "See you tonight!"

"Y-yeah…" Zexion was a bit confused, but shook it off. "Now," he started mumbling to himself, "if this goes as things have been going in the past couple of days, Roxas should be bursting through my door at any moment…any moment. Zexion, you are so stupid. Why are you even thinking about that? You should be hoping he doesn't. You don't want a nuisance like him here. Stop thinking about it. Work. That's what you need. Now go back to work." Zexion followed his own commands and made his way out.

"Ah," Axel sighed and put his hands behind his head. "My favorite part of the day is when it ends."

"What kind of mindset is that?" Roxas looked up at the redhead walking beside him as they entered a building. "Are you just gonna sit around and wait to die?"

"That's a bit more serious than I hoped this conversation would turn out…uh why don't we eat, Roxas?"

"Fine. Turn away from your problems." The two walked into a room of organization members. "Ugh, I hate eating in here. It's always so crowded." There were give or take seven people in the cafeteria-like room. "I'm going to my room," Roxas looked up at Axel and immediately back down again. "I guess I'll go then." He turned for the hall.

"Jeez you practically just yelled, 'Axel! Please come to my room and eat dinner with me!'" Axel almost shouted to Roxas and ran to catch up with him.

Roxas looked at Axel and started to feel his face heat up. "Like I'd want a weirdo like you in my room. But I guess I don't really care."

Axel smiled and the two eventually arrived in front of Roxas' door. They walked in to a semi clean, empty feeling, dorm like place. "What's this?" Axel looked at the only bed in the room. "Don't tell me you live by yourself?"

"I wish." Roxas sat at a small two person table.

"Who's your unbelievably clean roommate then?"

"Well Saix says someone's moving in with me tomorrow so I don't know who it's going to be."

"Well it's nice that you had it to yourself for this long, anyway." He sat at the table as well.

"Who's yours?"

"Demyx. He's usually never there, though. Doesn't even sleep there sometimes."

"That would still kind of suck, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah, it does, but I can't believe the Superior was holding a whole room for you this long. Larxene's by herself too. You'd think he would've just stuck you with her."

"Probably because she's a girl and Xemnas doesn't want anything to happen."

"Like that'd be a problem."

Roxas knew Larxene wasn't the prettiest flower in the garden, but thought maybe Axel meant something else by his comment. "Why?"

"Oh," Axel sounded surprised that he would have to expand that thought. "Well," he tried to twist out of telling Roxas unnecessary information. "We don't have feelings, right? Why would anyone even think about doing something like that?"

"R-right," he didn't buy it. The only one who really believed that nobodies lacked feelings was Saix. Roxas decided to go with the flow. "I didn't think about that. I just thought since she was a girl and you're a guy maybe you don't-uh," Roxas looked at Axel's face and realized he was making zero sense, "never mind."

"It's alright," Axel stood up. "Some people get tired after they eat and maybe you're just not…that…awake. Yeah so I'll just go."

"Yeah, that makes sense."

"See you later," Axel closed the door behind him.

"Ugh!" Roxas cursed to himself. _Why am I so stupid? Can't I do anything right around him? Why am I acting like this at all?_ Even though he very well knew his situation, Roxas couldn't have been more confused.


	3. Just Trust Me

Just Trust Me

"Demyx, I don't think unzipping my cloak is appropriate." Zexion was sitting on his bed as usual. It was early in the afternoon and a day off for the organization.

"If you're not gonna tell me what you wear under it, I'll have to find out." Demyx was standing in front of Zexion and tried to get a hold of his zipper. His hand was swatted away.

"That's none of your business." Zexion gripped his cloak. "I don't understand how you were raised if you think it's ok to undress people without permission. "

"Psh. Don't act like I don't have your permission, Zex."

Zexion was too busy giving Demyx an 'oh yeah?' face to notice his door open.

"I need your help." Roxas was the calmest Zexion had seen him since before he laid eyes on Axel. Zexion was almost ready to care about his latest Axel problem. He managed not to.

"I hear the cool thing to do these days is to knock," Zexion muttered as Demyx turned to face Roxas, who was silent. "Or you could not conform," he said, a little afraid he hit a nerve.

"I need to know something."

"His name's Axel."

"No I know. I just-" Roxas walked over to Zexion and sat by him. Demyx was now looking out the window, not particularly curious with Roxas' current dilemma.

"Come on. I have more interesting things to do than sit around and listen to you stutter." He looked at the suddenly distressed look Roxas had created. "Just kidding. I live for your problems."

Zexion couldn't have sounded more sarcastic, but Roxas didn't mind. In fact, he seemed not to mind so much he went ahead and leaned in toward Zexion, who was expecting Roxas to whisper something, but instead received a small, sudden kiss. He continued to sit. It was Demyx who pulled him up.

"Hey, uh, Zex," Demyx looked embarrassed to have reacted, "I don't-I mean, do that in private, alright?"

Roxas didn't seem to notice the intrusion. He stood up with Zexion, "I think I like guys."

Zexion and Demyx stared at the blonde, both wondering who was going to say 'no shit' first. It was Demyx. "It took you this long? Remind me next time I see you to point out something obvious about yourself."

"Why did you kiss me?" Zexion gave Roxas a somewhat horrified expression.

"Well I didn't know if I was. Had to find out…"

"So you felt something?" Zexion was staring.

"Not exactly, but enough."

"I may seem crazy," Demyx didn't mind butting in, "but I wouldn't kiss Zexy without warning…especially if I didn't plan on liking it."

"This isn't even about you." Roxas' face was torn with embarrassment.

"Oh, but like everything else, it is about _you_."

"Right now it is! Put your overprotective friend skills away and let me talk to Zexion."

"How about you put y-"

"No," Zexion finally chimed in, "he's right, Demyx. This shouldn't be any of your business."

Demyx felt his stomach sink. If Zexion said it, it was the truth. He looked at Zexion in disbelief and quickly left the claustrophobic room. He stopped after he closed the door and sat, leaning against it. His knees were far too weak to take him anywhere. At first he could only hear Roxas say "Ugh. Thanks, Zexy." Demyx had never heard Roxas use that nickname. It made him sick. He half wished he could hear Zexion's side of things, but he talked too quietly. And it wasn't any of Demyx business anyway, was it?

"Don't thank me." Zexion said after his best friend left. "I didn't want him to get the wrong idea if I started defending him all of the sudden.

"What?" Roxas was afraid of what Zexion was about to say.

"This shouldn't be any of Demyx's business and it shouldn't be mine either. This strange, gay predicament should be between you and your fire crotch, but by involving me, you've involved my leech and went so far as to make him leave his host. You're fired."

"What?" Roxas repeated.

"You're not allowed to be my friend anymore."

"Are you serious? Uh," Roxas looked around the tiny room, wondering if Zexion was kidding or not, "I don't remember filling out an application or being interviewed to be your friend."

"Yeah well Axel told me you had a horrible memory."

"When did you talk to Axel?" The fauxhawk wearer seemed enthusiastic.

"Get out." Zexion opened the door and shoved Roxas into the hallway. The door slammed against Demyx who sprang up and ran down the wide white hallway. Roxas walked back into his room and closed the door.

* * *

After a nice full day of pondering his existence, Zexion decided it was time to pretend he could sleep. So he took a decent amount of time to unzip his long jacket and to take off his boots and pants, revealing unimpressively boring boxers and a plain black T-shirt. He was laying in his smaller than queen sized bed and closed his light eyelids.

Fffssshhh. His shower turned on. "Lexaeus!"

Silence.

"Lexaeus, tell me when you're about to use the shower!" Zexion only spoke this loudly so the Silent Hero could hear over his waterfall. He didn't get a response, but knew Lexaeus was thinking something like 'It's my shower too.' "Bah." Zexion was sick of everything. He was sick of liking Roxas, sick of being stupid enough to get Demyx mad at him, and sick of this roommate business! How big is The World That Never Was? Or even just Castle Oblivion? How giant are all those hallways and useless rooms? Is there not more than enough space for 13 people to have their own rooms? Oh well. It's not like it even really mattered. Early on in their roommate relationship, Zexion convinced Saix to have a wall built separating half the room, with the exception of the bathroom.

Zexion breathed a sigh of relief when he heard Lexaeus stop the shower a few minutes later. Maybe he could actually get some sleep this time. If he had been on good terms with Roxas, this is where he would have burst in through the door to give Zexion some uninteresting news. If he were on good terms with Demyx, this is where he would have whispered 'Zexy…?' before he came in and shared a nightmare he had had before he fell asleep talking about it on Zexion's bed.

"Great. Now I'm the lonely one." With another big sigh, Zexion jumped out of bed and walked out into the hallway. It was a particularly large white one with doors a good distance apart from each other which always made Zexion wonder what was in between the tiny bedrooms. He only went two doors down across the hall, but it felt like it took him an hour to get there. He knocked on the door and waited. _Why would someone respond?_ He thought to himself,_ That would be the polite thing to do. _Zexion opened the door.

"Demyx," he said, looking at the Nocturne sitting up in his bed, "I need you."

"It's about time." Axel said from his bed not far from Demyx's. It looked like they had been talking.

"I know," Both Demyx and Zexion ignored Axel, "but who wants a nosy friend?"

"I do." Zexion quietly stated. "I want you to always be in my room, playing with my hair, giving me excuses for why you want to spend the night. Most of all, I need you to protect me from people like Roxas who use me up until something prettier breezes by."

"Aw. You think I'm pretty." Axel cooed.

"So come on," Zexion ignored Axel again, "you look ridiculous sleeping in your own bed like that."

Demyx started to smile, but remembered what Zexion had said earlier that day. "Your wit won't get me this time, Zex. Go back to bed."

"Fine." Zexion shrugged and without hesitation climbed into Demyx's bed, shoving Demyx over a bit to get under the sheets he was sitting on.

"I didn't mean my bed!" Demyx was shocked at his friend's affirmative action.

"Well you should be more careful when you speak then. Next time say 'Go back to your own bed.' It's too late to change it now."

Demyx was trying his best not to show Zexion how utterly amused he was. Had he not been so steamed about earlier, he would have hopped in bed with Zexion without thinking about it. "No. Zexion, get out of my bed."

"Oh like that's going to work. How many times have I told you to get out of my bed? No. Come on in. Warm me up. It's cold in here."

"That's what I'm always saying." Axel butted in for what was hopefully the last time. By now he was flipping through some type of magazine.

"Zexion, I'm serio-" Demyx looked down at Zexion who was facing him. The hair that usually hid his face was lying on the pillow, leaving Zexion's deep blue eyes out in the open and looking at Demyx. "Ugh. I was going to give in any minute anyway," Demyx reluctantly jumped into his sheets and snuggled up next to Zexion. Just when he was going to say something about Zexion's ironic loneliness, there was a loud and abrupt knock at the door.

"Yes?" Axel's charmingly sarcastic voice rang.

A perpetually frustrated looking Saix opened the door. "Emergency meeting." He left without showing concern for any of the three boys.

"Damn it!" Demyx rolled out of bed with disappointment and followed Axel and Zexion out of the room.

As soon as Zexion and Demyx were out in hall, Axel stopped them. "I know it's easy to be comfortable around me, but the Superior will not be so welcoming when you show up in your boxers, Sexion."

"That's great. Not only do I apparently no longer have morals, but eventually people are just going to start calling me, 'Sex'. I'll be walking down some hallway and Roxas is going to yell 'Hey, Fornication! Wait for me!' I'll be having breakfast and Marluxia will just come up, 'What're eating there, Fuck?'" Zexion took a deep breath.

"Whoa there, potty mouth." Axel turned to Demyx, "Didn't mean to upset Mr. Making Love here."

Zexion gave Axel an uninterested glance before he walked ahead of him and stopped by his room to pick up his cloak. He looked back to see Axel and Demyx standing in the same spot staring at him.

"You're not going to-" Demyx started.

"No." Zexion started to walk down the hallway barefoot and motioned to the others to catch up.

Axel, Zexion, and Demyx made it to the temporary meeting room before any other members did. They sat around complaining about their small rooms and horrendous roommates while watching other members file in. A few minutes later, Xemnas showed up and started to speak, "I apologize for simultaneous late night meetings, but an urgent situation has risen. Due to complications in matters..." Xemnas gave a fake cough in realization of his ambiguity, "Due to complications, there will be no missions tomorrow, instead starting as soon as you return to your rooms, you will be on your guard every minute in this world. Although it appears we have an intruder, it would be ideal to keep to yourselves. I have already assigned select members jobs to settle the issue. You may travel about The World That Never Was as you please, but only this world. Should this situation worsen, each organization member will be required. I do not mean to frighten any of you, as this could be nothing at all. The point is to be alert and on the look out. Dismissed."

Some Organization members gave each other confused glances, and others simply left immediately after Xemnas' last word. Zexion was too afraid to look at Demyx. He was afraid he would turn to his side and see a lost puppy on the verge of tears, panicking that he might have to do something. "Zexy..." Demyx started in a shaky voice."

"Oh no," Zexion turned, "don't you dare cry, Demyx. If you cry, I'm going to smack you in the face."

Demyx sniffed and rubbed his eyes. "I-I'm not gonna cry."

"You can't be scared either. If you get scared, I'm going to punch you in the stomach."

"No!" Demyx yelped.

"But if you do both..." Zexion shook his head. "I'm going to read all about you in my Lexicon."

"Then you'll know how lazy I am." Demyx steadily began to calm down.

"Even more than I do now." Zexion gave Demyx a judgmental look. "Come on. This is just some dumb warning. I bet no one's going to do anything but slack off."

"Yeah," Demyx rubbed his nose, "you're right. Guess I'll just go back to bed, then!" He gave Zexion a stupid smile.

Zexion inwardly laughed and walked to his room in attempt to get at least a couple hours of sleep out of the night.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the giant break. That was pretty ridiculous.

BTW: Just for giggles, the first time I wrote "Roxas didn't seem to notice the intrusion. He stood up with Zexion, 'I think I like guys.'" I accidentally put "'I think I LIKE GUYS.'" Oh caps lock.


End file.
